mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Character customization
Players can customize their character through the character customization screen when first starting a new game. Through character customization, the player can alter the default character's hair, face, skin, gender, name the character, and more. If the player wishes to alter the appearance of their character after creation, this can be done at the Barber Shop after completing Strange Lenses. The Barber Shop's services do not include changing skin color. Color customization is chosen through a color wheel and is available for hair, eyes, skin, and lips. On all controllers (both when playing the PC versions with a controller and when playing on the s), the player is able to control the inner square section of the color picker when creating or customizing their character, dyeing furniture with Pigments, or custom coloring wallpaper and flooring by pressing down on the right thumbstick. Doing so allows the player to set the saturation and value of the hue selected in the outer wheel. Hair length can be adjusted through a slider, with far left being short and far right being long. Each face detail can be adjusted through its own slider and include: brow position, brow thickness, eye size, eye shape, nose position, nose size, mouth size, and chin size. The player can rotate the character by using the right mouse button and dragging the character left or right on PC or the right thumbstick on console versions. Regardless of any customizations the player may make to their character, their character will always be represented by the default character's art: for the male character or for the female character. Gender There are two base characters to choose from: the male character or the female character. Most content and dialogue referring to or involving the player remains the same regardless of gender. There are no nonbinary or pronoun options, though the player character is often referred to by name or nonspecific pronouns such as "the Builder." The character's sex cannot be changed later on. Depending on the sex chosen, certain facial features and hairstyles become available/unavailable and certain clothing items are automatically changed when worn. Gifts given to the player for their birthday or wedding anniversary from their spouse also differ depending on the player character's sex. The possible gifts are the same for both events. The player can go on dates, marry, and have children with any romance candidate, regardless of sex. Different-sex couples can choose between pregnancy and adoption, while same-sex couples can adopt. Name The player can give their character a name with up to twelve characters. Certain offensive words are not allowed as a name. This name cannot be changed later on (though their Workshop's name can be changed at the Commerce Guild). The default names are Marco for the male character and Linda for the female character. Voice On PC, the player can choose between different character voices, or opt out of having a voice for their character altogether. Their voice cannot be changed later on, other than turning voices off entirely or switching audio to Chinese in the menu. As of the September 20, 2019 update for s, player character voices and NPC voices are now available on all consoles. This update does not include all voiced lines, as many events and dialogue lines that are voiced on PC are not yet on console. Additionally, voiceovers will be in English if playing with English text and in Chinese if playing with Chinese text, and there is no option to pick which language voiceovers play in. On both PC and console, voiceovers for all characters can be turned off and on from the menu. Male character (Marco) * Voice 1 - James Goins (also the voice of Mint) * Voice 2 - Aldon Jacob (also the voice of Erwa and Siwa) * Voice 3 - Ben Balmaceda Female character (Linda) * Voice 1 - Hayley Nelson * Voice 2 - Tamara Fritz * Voice 3 - Hannah Hellwig (also the voice of Merlin and Sonia) Hairstyle Only eight hairstyles are available during character creation. Additional hairstyles will be available at the Barber Shop after the player completes Strange Lenses. Most hats worn while the "Show Hat" option is checked (this option is checked by default) will usually change the player's hair to the default hairstyle while the hat is worn, regardless of what style was chosen. The exception to this rule are the Elegant Dress Headgear for female characters, and the Bandana and the Saint's Headgear for any gender character. Taking the hat off or unchecking the "Show Hat" option in the options menu restores the player's hairstyle. Other items that are worn on the head, like the Golden Hairclip and Butterfly Hairpin, are considered accessories rather than hats, and thus are not affected by the "Show Hat" option and do not alter hairstyle. Male Male_hair1.png|Hairstyle 1 (default) Male_hair2.png|Hairstyle 2 Male_hair3.png|Hairstyle 3 Male_hair4.png|Hairstyle 4 Male_hair5.png|Hairstyle 5 Male_hair6.png|Hairstyle 6 Male_hair7.png|Hairstyle 7 Male_hair8.png|Hairstyle 8 Male_hair9.png|Hairstyle 9 Male_hair10.png|Hairstyle 10 Male_hair11.png|Hairstyle 11 Female Female_hair1.png|Hairstyle 1 (default) Female_hair2.png|Hairstyle 2 Female_hair3.png|Hairstyle 3 Female_hair4.png|Hairstyle 4 Female_hair5.png|Hairstyle 5 Female_hair6.png|Hairstyle 6 Female_hair7.png|Hairstyle 7 Female_hair8.png|Hairstyle 8 Female_hair9.png|Hairstyle 9 Female_hair10.png|Hairstyle 10 Female_hair11.png|Hairstyle 11 Face Rather than allowing mixing and matching of facial features, uses premade face types. Certain faces will also alter the jawline and shape of the face. Male Male_face1.png|Face 1 Male_face2.png|Face 2 Male_face3.png|Face 3 Male_face4.png|Face 4 Male_face5.png|Face 5 Male_face6.png|Face 6 Male_face7.png|Face 7 Male_face8.png|Face 8 Female Female_face1.png|Face 1 Female_face2.png|Face 2 Female_face3.png|Face 3 Female_face4.png|Face 4 Female_face5.png|Face 5 Female_face6.png|Face 6 Female_face7.png|Face 7 Female_face8.png|Face 8 Decoration Males have the option to add facial hair and tattoos, while females are limited to tattoos. The length of facial hair and the color of the tattoo can be adjusted. Facial Hair Facial Hair1.png|Facial Hair 1 Facial Hair2.png|Facial Hair 2 Facial Hair3.png|Facial Hair 3 Tattoos Tattoo1.png|Tattoo 1 Tattoo2.png|Tattoo 2 Tattoo3.png|Tattoo 3 Tattoo4.png|Tattoo 4 Tattoo5.png|Tattoo 5 Tattoo6.png|Tattoo 6 Tattoo7.png|Tattoo 7 Tattoo8.png|Tattoo 8 Birthday The player's birthday can be selected after creating the character; a calendar interface appears once the player awakens, where a birthday can be selected from any day of any season. The player's birthday is displayed on the calendar and their Builder License. Birthdays cannot be changed after character creation. If the player selects a day that is concurrent with an event, such as a festival or wedding anniversary, a disclaimer appears warning the player of the possibility of the event affecting the player's parties or any other player-involved event. If the player's birthday is concurrent with their spouse's birthday and/or their anniversary, certain dialogue and spouse missions will acknowledge this. Outfit and equipment thumb|right|The default clothes The player begins the game with a single default outfit (the one seen in the character creation screen) with no accessories, as well as no tools or weapons. Later on, they can find or buy more clothing, find or craft accessories, craft tools, and find, craft, or buy weapons to keep themselves safe from hostile monsters. Exclusive items Certain conditions allow the player to receive exclusive items in the mailbox when they start the game, allowing them to change their outfit early in gameplay. If the player had backed certain tiers of the Kickstarter, they would receive Kickstarter-exclusive items corresponding to their tier. These items include the level 1 Kickstarter T-shirt and the level 12 Casual Welding set: Casual Welding Garment, Casual Welding Pants, and Welding Helmet (Kickstarter). If the player had backed the preordered the of the game or bought the Homecoming Gift Set DLC, they would receive a Special Gift Box in the mail on Month 1, Day 2 containing a Jacket and Ripped Jeans, among other items. These items allow the player to change their outfit at level 1. Trivia *The player cannot change their height or body type, and will always be fairly short in height and slight of stature. **The female character is slightly shorter than the male character. *The player's children, if born between a different-sex couple and not adopted, will have features such as skin, hair, eye, and lip color, from either parent. Adopted children are completely randomized. *The player's father will have the same skin, hair, and eye color as the player. Even if the player changes their hair color at the Barber Shop, Pa's hair will still be the color that the player currently has. Version history * : Added hairstyle #9. * : Added female voice 2 and male voice 3. * : Introduced facial hair and face decorations. Added the player's birthday. * : Introduced the barber shop. Added new face types. New character customization scene. Category:Player character